


Stupid in Love

by baker_and_fangirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Carver is a good brother, F/M, Hawke is a mage who took levels in rouge, JUST KISS ALREADY, oblivious and in love, they were dating and didn't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/pseuds/baker_and_fangirl
Summary: Carver knows what his sister looks like when she is in love. The only problem is that no one else can see it.





	Stupid in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraTalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraTalus/gifts).



> Hey LyraGranite, I had a lot of fun with your prompt and I hope you like the piece I have written.

Carver leaned back as the Grey Warden cart made its way toward Kirkwall. For all the dangers, he was very happy to be a member of the Grey Wardens and his relationship with his sister had improved for all the better. He and Marian had always been similar and occupying the same space could make things tense and difficult. He constantly felt hidden by her shadow and lashed out while she didn’t understand why he was making such a large deal out of everything. Most of their arguments were rooted in misunderstandings and hurt feelings. Belonging to a group all of his own felt right in a way nothing else had.

They would be staying in Kirkwall for a few days to gather supplies and he had written a letter to remind her that he would be arriving. From her letters, everything seemed to be fairly normal. Their mother was still as critical as ever, Hawke spending most of her time not in the same house as her but that wasn't new. Bethany had always been the one who comforted and bonded with their mother. Marian and him tended to pick up odd jobs or go hunt with their father. With an apostate father, they occasionally had strays and travelers spend time in their barn. Marian would drag him to go and badger them with questions or to teach them skills. Marian's favorite was by far the ability to detect poison in food and drink. She used it constantly and he had found it useful as a Grey Warden.

He settled down to take a nap. He would probably be busy all night catching up with Marian.

* * *

 

What. The. Fuck?!

He stared in honest amazement as he watched Marian accept a plate of food from Varric and just, start eating it. What the fuck? Marian tested food made by their mother and she just took the food, that Varric gave her. He was stunned, why hadn't she mentioned this? He liked Varric, he fit his sister's needs for fun, excitement, and the freedom she needed, he didn't pressure her. But why didn't she tell him? Did she think he would judge her for dating him? He waited until Marian sat down next to him and leaned over, talking in hushed tones. "So, you and Varric huh? How long has that been going on?"

She raised an eyebrow and chewed some potato, "I mean, we've been friends since before we left for the Deep Roads."

"I mean, how long have you been," he searched for the right word, "more then friends." Marian stared at him like he was stupid. "You know, like you two are dating, obviously."

"Carver, Varric is my best friend, and that is it."

"You accepted food from him Marian."

"I'm hungry." She shoved another spoonful into her mouth. His sister was either an idiot or not comfortable talking about this. Either way, he needed to have a talk with Varric. As her brother, he was duty bound to do so. Even when his sister was stupid.

* * *

 

Apparently Varric was also stupid because even he had no idea what Carver was talking about. His head was hurting. "I want Marian to be happy, and so far, you are the only person she trusts and cares about. I want that to continue and I need you to do that for me."

Varric nodded, "Don't worry Junior. We are all looking out for Hawke."

"But you can't break her heart. Marian will probably murder you for making her feel negative emotions and as her brother I would be obligated to help her hide your body."

"Why and how would I break her heart? Hawke is my best friend, I would never hurt her." Varric looked honestly offended at the prospect.

Carver wondered if this is how Aveline felt with dumb guards.

* * *

 

"How long have Varric and my sister been together?"

The group of five looked at each other before Anders spoke up. "They aren't together."

Carver let his head hit the table. Why was this his life. "Just, look at them!" He gestured to them. Varric and Hawke were sitting at a table a bit farther off, going over a map. They looked like a couple, their heads just shy of touching. Varric had his hand on Marian's arm voice low as she chuckled, her cheeks taking on a red tint. She reached over and stole food off his plate. That was all the proof he needed. His sister was head over heels in love with Varric and not only that, she trusted him. She took the food and drink he offered her and slept with her back to him. Carver looked back at his friends. It had honestly just hit all of them at once and they saw what he saw. Marian Hawke and Varric Tethras were in love.

"They would be cute together." Merrill chimed in. "They make each other so happy."

Isabela pondered "I'm sure the sex would be fantastic."

Fenris drank from the bottle and nodded in agreement. "A power couple if I ever saw one."

"If he starts dating Hawke, maybe he'll stop writing that dreadful story with me in it." Aveline commented but her eyes sharpened on the soon-to-be couple. Carver felt better about having Aveline looking out for Marian since he would be leaving in a few days to get back on the road. She turned her sharp eyes on him, "How do we get them to get together?"

Shit! He didn't want to do this anymore!

* * *

 

Marian rubbed her nose, eyes suspiciously wet as Carver helped the Grey Wardens load the cart with surprise. He stood next to her, an arm around her shoulders as she slipped as arm around his back and squeezed.

"Look out for yourself baby brother."

He glanced at her face, her bangs hiding her eyes but her voice wavered. "I will. You take care of yourself big sister." He paused, unsure. He wasn't sure if it was his place to tell his sister what he had witnessed but if he didn't, she would most likely never take that final step. His sister was brave, and talented, and more then willing to spill the blood of her enemies, but emotional challenges left her vulnerable and afraid of action. He could picture her being happy with Varric and knew that the only way he could help was to be straight forward. "I want you to be happy Marian. And Varric makes you happy. Just, start courting him." She snapped her head to stare at him, her mouth open in a gasp. "He won't say no. He's just as in love as you are." He went in for a last hug and then jumped onto the cart before she could cast a hex on him for calling her out like that.

The next letter he received from Kirkwall contained updates on how their relationship was going from Aveline, a raunchy collection of stories from Isabela, little picutres drawn by Merrill, a bottle of rare alcohol from Fenris, a thank you note from Varric for getting Marian to ask him (apparently Varric hadn't wanted to spook her so he was waiting for her to make the first move), and a detailed letter from Marian about her new love life.

He loved his sister, but she was so stupid in love it was kind of painful and uncomfortable to read.


End file.
